one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Talbain vs Lycan
Beasts of the night, warriors by heart and destined to fates thought unimaginable, these Werewolves now brawl to settle who's the stronger night-stalker! '' The Interlude ''London, United Kingdom, 11:51 PM Amidst the rooftops of several buildings, a Werewolf is seen, on the run from nigh-countless armed men chasing after it down on the empty streets. Shots were fired, bullets sailed through the air, but none of them made contact with the agile beast of the night. For Jon Talbain, this was just another night as a Darkstalker. His peaceful trip to the UK was rudely interrupted when the Darkhunters located him and so we come to right now. More bullets riddled the edge of the buildings that Jon was hopping across. "So persistent. So foolish." The Werewolf growled and, while on all-fours, sprinted then jumped into the air, his silhouette seen as the Moon shone brightly behind him. His intent was to land down on the streets and confront the Humans himself. It would've happened, had a blue portal not emerge mid-air and Jon passed into it, vanishing along with the portal, much to the confusion of the Darkhunters. In the battleground of The Ancients "Must you be so useless Rylai?" A man with a very primal visage muttered under his breath as he passed by his fallen teammate, the now dead Crystal Maiden, and chased after the ones responsible for her temporary death. A good distance away from Lycan was a wounded Slardar and a fully-healed Faceless Void. Normally chasing after such a powerful duo is a bad idea, especially since there was a full-health Faceless Void, but Lycan's player was determined to make a difference for this game! Lycan entered his full Werewolf form, via using his Shapeshift abiliy, and gained a giant boost in speed, which allowed him to very easily catch up to his teammate's killers. Both Slardar and Faceless Void glanced back just in time to see an airborne Werewolf-Form Lycan lunging at them. Faceless Void raised his mace up to counterattack and his weapon almost clashed with Lycan's fangs. Almost. Right as they would clash, a blue portal appeared and Lycan passed right into it, much to the surprise of everyone, both in-game and out. In someone's room "What the fuck?!" A young man on his computer suddenly called out, alarmed that his in-game character, Lycan, disappeared for some bizarre reason. He, as well as his teammates and even the other team, were confused as to why it was now a permanent 4V5 game. In the end, this game of DOTA 2 had to end early but for the rest of the day, the young man was utterly in disbelief as to what happened. In a Sakura Forest of the 'New World' It's been only a short time that Jon Talbain has spent inside this strange city. Having been born into the Modern Age, Jon has seen his fair share of cities and other kinds of urban environments. However, this particular city gave the Werewolf martial artist a feeling of dread and waywardness. He exited a shopping district and walked passed a gate into a Sakura Forest. "I must be in Japan." Jon inquired. A few footsteps later and a very foul scent was caught within his nose. A scent that the Englishman absolutely detested: Blood. Jon frowned as the sight of a fresh trail of blood entered his view. The scent of something burning also entered his nostrils, adding much more to his already suspicious mind. The trail kept going and gradually kept increasing in the amount of blood was spilled. Jon went on all fours as he walked upon a Japanese-style bridge, following the blood trail which was now highly-condensed with the crimson substance. Eventually, Jon Talbain caught the scent of another living being. He glanced up from the blood trail and saw what seemed to be a woman with pink hair, crawling towards the gate not too far away. Jon narrowed his eyes and caught a better glimpse of the stranger. She seemed very, badly wounded as made evident by all of the blood she was leaving behind. Being the noble man/Werewolf he is, Jon stood up on his rather large feet and began, slowly, making his way over to the wounded woman. Nearby Lycan had been exploring this Sakura forest quite awhile now, picking his way past the near-countless amount of bushes and putting his enhanced senses to good use. And while the scent of the lovely Sakura blossoms and pink orchids were very attracting, another scent eventually entered his nostrils, one that he'd smelled dozens of times before: Blood. Banehollow, that's Lycan's actual name just so you're wondering, gazed up and saw what appeared to be an injured woman crawling away and leaving behind bloody trail. Why is she like that? Who did she fight? Who- Lycan's train of thought was halted when another scent made it's way into Banehollow's nose, one he has also smelled quite a lot: The scent of a beast. Lycan looked to the right and saw a full-formed Werewolf, dressed in purple pants and a yellow belt, slowly walking towards the woman. "It seems unlikely, but..." Lycan hesitated to assist the woman, but as the other Werewolf got closer and closer to the injured woman, the urge to intervene in what could be a violent attack gradually increased to the point where it seemed like there was no other choice. Back to Jon Talbain "No please..." The injured woman, dressed like a Samurai and, as Jon found out, had only one eye and one arm, weakly pleaded, earning a raised eyebrow from the Werewolf. He soon loomed over the woman who covered her face as if waiting for her inevitable death. Jon held a hand out to the woman. A moment passed and the woman reluctantly uncovered her face and reached up to meet the Werewolf's hand?/paw?/I don't know. As her fingers felt his hand's fur, a dark shape jumped out from the nearby bushes and tackled Jon deeper into the forest. The woman stared off to where Jon and the dark shape sailed off to, before succumbing to her wounds and passing into unconsciousness. In a clearing Lycan let his grip go as both he and Jon roughly landed into a clearing in the Sakura forest. Jon hopped back, putting some distance between him and his attacker. "Who are you?" The Werewolf martial artist growled, more out of irritation rather than anger. "That doesn't matter wolf. I won't let you harm that woman." While Lycan himself was no good person, he still understood the code of honour and protecting the innocent from those who want to harm them. "Did you seriously think I was gonna harm her?" Jon questioned and Lycan nodded. This man-beast may have been the one that attacked her. Jon pondered. "Fine. Have at thee, beast!" Jon sprinted on all fours and lunged at Lycan who did the same. The Melee TRIUMPH OR DIE!! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Jon, while mid-air, slammed into Lycan with his Wolf Cannon technique. The beast-man landed sprawled onto the grass, but he quickly recovered and blocked a claw strike from Jon. Lycan struck back with a wicked uppercut to the jaw, sending the martial artist airborne. Banehollow hopped up after him and slashed Jon half a dozen times before smacking him back down with both hands. The Darkstalker rolled back as Lycan's claw dug into the dirt where he had landed. Much to Lycan's shock, his claws were dug in more deep than'd he like. distracted, Banehollow was defenceless against another Wolf Cannon from Jon as the martial artist blasted into and past the former noble. Jon turned around, with his nunchucks in hand, and smacked Lycan silly before roundhouse kicking him in the face, forcing him back. (50 seconds) Lycan shook off the blow to the face and parried a slash from Jon. He retaliated with a head-butt and then hopped back. He got on all fours and howled into the air. A full pack of wolves emerged out of the surrounding woods and circled Lycan who brought out the Vladimir's Offering he had stashed in his inventory before being transported to the 'New World'. With the skeletal cowl equipped and his wolves by his side, Lycan charged at the Darkstalker, the latter unfazed by the appearance of the wolf-pack. As the wolves got close, Jon twirled his nunchucks like the martial artist he was based on, keeping the wolves away at a leg's length as they stopped dead in their sprint at fluid movements of the Kung-Fu weapon. Lycan, who was laying behind due his pack being immensely faster than he was, vaulted into the air, past his pack and right into a nunchuck smack to the face. At the sight of their caller attacked, the wolf-pack growled and, one by one, they all leapt at Jon. And, one by one, they were all smacked away by Jon's nunchucks. (40 seconds) Lycan stomped the ground before going on all fours and howling once again. A red aura soon emanated and enveloped, not only him but also his wolves whose eyes now glowed a menacing red. Jon put away his nunchucks and cracked his neck in preparation of what's to come next. The wolves bore their fangs, spittle dripping onto the grass. Lycan, now equipped with an Assault Cuirass, lunged at the Darkstalker who entered a blocking stance. This time would be different. Unbeknownst to Jon, one of Lycan's wolves had snuck up behind him, waiting for the opportune chance to strike. Like right now! The wolf bit down on Jon's right ankle, irritating and stumbling him. Lycan's double slash was successful and produced a couple of new wounds on Jon's chest. The other wolves lashed out and soon, the Darkstalker was being swarmed and attacked from everywhere. (30 seconds) Lycan's double slash stole some of Jon's life-force, healing his bruises and bumps. He unequipped the Vladimir's Offering and placed the Ring of Protection onto his right index finger and just in time too. Lycan glanced up to see his entire pack dissolving into shadows. Jon, breathing a bit heavier than'd he like, was glaring at him and his claws were stained dark-red, blood dripping down and staining the grass below him. He bore his fangs and quickly closed the distance between him and Banehollow faster than the former noble thought. His newly-placed equipment was put to the test as Lycan was barraged by a faster-than-the-eye-could-see flurry of slashes and strikes. His Assault Cuirass cracked in half under the constant pressure of Jon's onslaught. One Climb Laser later and Banehollow was sent into the air and then knocked back down from heel kick to the head, courtesy of the Darkstalker. (20 seconds) Jon jumped back down and Wolf Cannon'd into Lycan as he got up, following up by grabbing Banehollow and back-flipping back into the air. They both descended and Jon drove Lycan into the ground as he did so. The martial artist hopped into the air again and dove down with another Wolf Cannon. Then Jon picked up his opponent and kicked him away. Lycan, bloody and bruised, stood up and a murderous glint flashed in his eyes. Not a moment later and Lycan howled into the air. No wolves came to his aid, but instead his body began to morph, his flesh being overcome with dark fur and his chest and limbs twisting into something reminiscent of his opponent. Jon grunted. He well knew of what's about to happen. A red aura glared brightly before Jon's eyes as it shrouded Lycan completely. The aura wavered away and Lycan's true form was revealed: A True Werewolf. (10 seconds) Lycan, now in his Werewolf form, lunged at Jon with blinding speed. The Darkstalker hopped back and then Wolf Cannon'd forward to meet Lycan's double slash. Banehollow's attack overcame Jon's Wolf Cannon, the latter was knocked away as a result. Lycan lunged at Jon and slashed him across the chest, creating a foul wound that bled profusely. He raised his claws for a downwards slash, however, Jon sidestepped and kneed him in the stomach. That didn't exactly halt the former noble, as he drove his claws into Jon's right shoulder. The Darkstalker gritted his teeth and backhanded Lycan away. He brought his nunchucks out once again, though instead of using them to bash his opponent, Jon held them out with both hands and closed his eyes in concentration. Lycan roared and lunged at his enemy, intent on ripping his throat out. (2 seconds) Right as Lycan's claws would sink into Jon's throat, a pair of golden Dragons surged out of the martial artist's nunchucks and slammed into the former noble, sending him flying away from Jon and deeper into the woods. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview A few minutes later Jon stumbled through the labyrinth-like woods of the Sakura forest. His wounds had healed up due to his regeneration, but his body ached from all of the pain he had endured throughout that fight. "Another Werewolf. How cliche." He muttered as he pushed past a grouping of hanging tree branches. Eventually he returned to the dirt path and blood trail stained across it. "Shouldn't take too long to find her." Jon thought out loud, while on all-fours, sniffing and following the blood trail. Not too long later and the Darkstalker had finally tracked down his target: The pink-haired Samurai woman. He propped himself up on his two feet and walked over to the now unconscious woman. He horrifyingly towered over the woman, his eyes staring down with no emotion. The beast inside him pleaded for a raw meal. Jon had other ideas. He grunted, his back aching as he hunched down and picked the woman up into his arms. "(sigh of exhaustion). Now...", Jon glanced around while the woman lay unconscious in his arms, "Where can I find a healer?" He exited out of the Sakura forest and back into the city of the 'New World'. Not too long afterwards Jon, with an unconscious woman in his arms, stumbled upon a pub with it's lights open. He scanned the surrounding area for any other buildings where medical supplies could be found. Alas, all of the other buildings were all houses and closed food shops that were all seemingly deserted. "I guess I have no other choice..." Jon murmured and approached the pub. He kicked the door open and peered inside. Within the pub, a man dressed in white coat and a white cap was sat by his lonesome on a stool. The Result This melee's winner is... Jon Talbain!! (Plays Jon Talbain's Victory Theme, Darkstalkers 3) Jon Talbain: It seems my brethren inhabit this world as well. How frank... And troublesome. Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend